User blog:Hazelcats/-Enter Title Here-
Hey guys! I am finally starting my Boredly Surveying thing, but I'm not sure if I'm gonna call it that since I'm adding some more stuff-news and things like that. Still polls but...yeah... Anyway, I need some opinions on stuff for this blog like names, content, etc. Help please? It will have polls, news on all things CHB, and some other stuff. And please tell me if you like what I have down here, or if I need to add, delete, or change some things. First: Book Topics As you all know, The Son of Neptune is FINALLY out! Who's read it? Who's finished? What did you think? What is in store for "The Mark of Athena."? WARNING: SPOILERS! READ AT YOUR OWN RISK! 'The Mark of Athena' So, in the book, Ella tells of the prophecy, "Wisdom's daughter walks alone The Mark of Athena burns through Rome" I think it's obvious Annabeth is wisdom's daughter. Either she was seperated from the others or is on a mission to do something. The Mark of Athena...I believe either Annabeth is the Mark or Athena is very, very angry. Of course, we won't know more until after the Next Kane Chronicles book is out, but we can guess. 'Hazel Levesque and Frank Zhang' So, first off, I want to talk about Hazel (of course xD). She's the zombie daughter of Pluto who can make deadly precious metals and stones appear. Awesome. She has a crush on Frank. Cool. Her old boyfriend Sammy is related to Leo Valdez, flaming demigod. Epic. I personally believe Frank/Hazel will not work out and she'll fall in love with Leo. Frank's gonna die anyway, right? Speaking of Frank, when do you think he'll croak? Fifth book probably-it most likely won't be partly in his P.O.V. and it makes most sense. How many of you have ever heard of the myth of Atalanta? If you have, you know Rick got the burning-stick-means-death thing from it. Meleager, the son of a Calydonian king, was predicted by the Fates to die when a stick in the fire was consumed by fire. Then he killed his Uncles and his mom chucked it into the flames. Bye-bye Meleager. But I wanna focus on his shape-shifting power-AWESOME! That's just awesome...I'd turn into a cat..or a dog...or a penguin..or maybe a fire-breathing llama.... 'Reyna or Piper?' Jason's gotta chose one of them! Reyna, who he's known for much longer than Piper, but they aren't dating. Or Piper, who thought they were dating, and they both like each other. I'm not sure who it should be-I want to know more about Jason and Reyna's history together and more about the softer, less violent side of Reyna. So-Jasper or Jeyna? Or whatever the couple name is... 'Bianca and Nico di Angelo' SHE HAS A PART IN THE SERIES! She has to! Rick Riordan could've just had Nico exploring Asphodel or something! I would love to see Bianca again-she's awesome. As for Nico...Well, I don't think he'll be dead when we see him again. Maybe later, but not at first. He'll be either locked up and tortured, living the luxurious life as a type of bribe to get him to join the giants, or controlled by Gaea (think Imperious) 'Luke Castellan and the Other Dead Heroes' I believe Luke will make another appearance-whether it's through summoning a ghost or coming back to life. He's to important of a character not to. I think Gaea would want to bring him back because she would think she'd be able to manipulate and convince him to join her side. And the other dead characters? Brought back to life in some zombie army to fight the giants. 'Other' If I forgot something or decided not to write about it, tell me! I can discuss it in comments or write about it here. News News...hmm...I may or may not have this up when I post these blogs. It depends when I put them up and what's going on. Anyway, today was the last day of Olympian Week-a week since the Son of Neptune came out! I wish time went this fast when we were WAITING for the book. How many of you read Myth and Mystery? I hope it's a lot. It's Rick Riordan's blog, and his last post was about proof reading. Okay, I'm sorry if I offend anyone, but I HATE when people don't use correct spelling, punctuation, format, etc. I probably sound like a hypocrite, I've probably spelled stuff wrong in this blog post! But I mean people who don't use paragraphs, have run on sentences, spell very easy things wrong, use text language in their stories way to much... It can be the best story ever, but I take one look at it and see it's like that, I avoid it. Anyway, I'm going to try to do some other stuff in the news category if I can't think of much to say, share any news you want to say and I'll put it up here (if you want me to, if not, you can just leave it in the comments or not say it at all...) So...Random Facts Anyone? Trivia: ''' '''Owls are one of the only birds that can see the color blue. (Well, they ''are ''Athena's sacred animal...) In Miami, it's forbidden to imitate an animal. (Hmm....Does that include puppets?) In North Carolina, it's aginst the law for a dog and cat to fight. (o.O...well..I suppose it's the dog's safety...The cat would kick it's ass.) All clams start out as males, some just decide to become females at some point. (o.o...this freaks me out so much....) An iceburg contains more heat than a lit match. (I wonder if Titanic caught fire, or at least became extremely hot, because of that) Polls Yay! Finally! Let's see if I remember how to do them... Is this a good idea? Yes No Should I keep it like this? Add something! (Comment) Take off something! (Comment) Change one of the sections (Comment) It's perfect! I'm not sure.... Have you read The Son of Neptune? Yes I have it, but haven't started/finished No What should this be called? Boredly Surveying was fine! The Demigod News The Fanfic Chronicles Something else! (I suck at coming up with names, please suggest something!) How often should I post this? Once a month Once a week Once every other week Whenever works Other (Please comment) Do you like to roleplay? Yes! No! Kind of... Never roleplayed before. What's that? I forgot several questions I was gonna ask...so...yeah...sorry..this is really just a rough draft..so...tell me what you think! Thanks! -Hazel Category:Blog posts